


【卡帶】《彼端》（番外）外鏈部分

by junegardenia



Category: Fanfic - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junegardenia/pseuds/junegardenia





	【卡帶】《彼端》（番外）外鏈部分

　　這吻狂熱又纏綿，卻毫無技術，黑髮男人在暈乎之際忍著被牙齒嗑到的疼十分勉強給六分，他扯著卡卡西的銀髮把人拉開，氣喘吁吁：「操，你行不行啊。」

　　「對不起。」卡卡西捧著他的臉，笑得讓帶土想一拳過去罵聲傻逼，但是揮出去的手最後卻是環在卡卡西的脖子上，彆扭地把自己塞進對方懷裡。他們變著角度親吻對方，好像永遠也親不夠。卡卡西的手解開帶土的腰帶，而帶土則是拉下卡卡西馬甲上的拉鍊，用同樣灼熱的掌心探索彼此的身體。

　　兩個人翻滾之中很快就把對方的衣服給扯得七七八八，卡卡西把還算柔軟的馬甲鋪在帶土身下，黑髮男人不耐地瞪他一眼，嘖道：「就你破事多。」說著就要像第一次那樣翻過身去，被卡卡西阻止了。

　　「我想看著你。」卡卡西說這話的時候語氣跟表情都該死的溫柔，宇智波帶土看著他還沒消腫的眼眶，為數不多的良心都在譴責他你對著這副模樣的卡卡西說不我疼都要給疼死了，帶土偏過臉去，內心一番天人交戰後還是選擇順從地躺下。反正之後再丟人，過了一個輪迴誰也不記得，有什麼差別。

　　但是他下一秒就後悔了，卡卡西的視線滾燙的要命，就算他閉著眼睛也還是能感覺到那道目光肆無忌憚地舔遍他的臉，遊走在身體各處。  
　  
　　帶土被那修長的手指服務的時候終於忍不住撤下一隻手臂，剩下另一隻左手揪在卡卡西光裸的後頸上。他用手背死死壓住嘴唇，極近的距離之間卻仍有幾絲漏出來的炙熱吐息，卡卡西像頭正在逡巡領地的狼，白狼垂下頭顱，用濕漉漉的舌尖舔舐自己的掌心。帶土瞪著一雙紅潤的眼睛把人推開，卡卡西卻狡猾地選擇在這個時候分開他的雙腿進來，逼得男人克制不住地叫出聲音，手下一個沒輕沒重差點掐壞那張英俊的臉。

　　「帶土你該剪剪指甲了…」  
　　  
　　宇智波帶土用那個明明白白寫著＂老子人都給你上了你還要怎樣＂的表情怒視他，卡卡西笑出聲來，趕在帶土重新拍上他的臉前俯下身去吻住對方。他們正以最親密的姿勢交纏在一起，兩顆心臟被關在各自的牢籠裡，卻能從相貼的胸口上感受到一樣的頻率，他貼著帶土汗涔涔的額頭，在令人耽溺的熱潮裡好像又要哭出來了。

　　「雖然我是說、以後哭包這綽號歸你…唔——」帶土的聲音被撞得有些破碎，「可你能不能、啊，收斂一點。」  
　　  
　　卡卡西眨眨眼，我哭了嗎？

　　「表情醜死了。」他身下的男人伸出手，重新圈上自己的背，咬得泛白的嘴唇好像下一秒就要淌出殷紅的血。卡卡西配合地緩下速度，慢慢把人抱起來，跨坐在自己身上，「對不起。」

　　帶土顯然對於這個姿勢很敏感，他的背脊軟下來，在脊椎兩側可以摸得到形狀漂亮的腰窩，帶土垂下頭，前額抵在卡卡西的頸側，呼吸都像火燒在皮膚上。只能勉強從嘴裡哼唧幾聲：「…不要老是、說那三個字啊，垃圾。」

　　卡卡西沒再說話，他一手按上男人的後頸，另一手圈緊對方的腰，將彼此緊緊鑲入對方懷裡，在到達頂端的那一刻他偏過頭，將吻留在宇智波帶土發紅的耳後根上。


End file.
